LOVE or how i became a weasley
by bellenoire403
Summary: Love know no bounds, especially when someone finds their soulmate!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Love knows no bounds. Love has no bondage to life or breath. Love reaches beyond anything we can measure.

How can we fully understand this power that is love?

Opportunities come at us when we least expect it. What you think could be a new chapter in your life could actually be the beginning of a journey to something far greater than anything you could have ever imagined.

It could teach you love…

I couldn't believe my luck as I held the proposal in my hand. The letter was crisp and cool and contained my hopes and dreams. I, Jessie Adams, had received an offer to teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The current headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, had established a new class for the students at Hogwarts, Wizarding Customs across the World, and I would be the first teacher to teach this class! The very first one! I eagerly said goodbye to the states where I currently worked in wizarding customs. I had to admit that I never expected to get the position at Hogwarts, but since I did, I would never have to look back, ever!

The whole wizarding world understood that a huge incident had happened on the grounds of Hogwarts a few years back. But from the look of it, you could not tell that it was once the site of a huge battle. The campus and the castle was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. Vines and flowers creeped up stone walls as the smell of sweet blossoms drifted in the air. The sun warmed up the castle which gleamed under the late seasonal heat. The towers shimmered so brightly you would believe they were adorned with huge magnificent jewels. Tapestries and paintings decorated the winding hallways and staircases. The castle smelled of parchment, cotton candy, and learning, except for near the kitchens where a vast array of smells greeted you and immediately made you long for meal time. Things seemed to be so normal at Hogwarts and no one talked of the past.

My very own classroom and personal quarters were new additions to the school after the renovations but you couldn't tell it. My quarters was a cozy little room adorned in off white and light green. Enfolded light fabric of the two colors draped my poster bed as the furniture matched in both color and texture. It seemed you had walked into a dream when you entered the room. I lived in a constant state of spring time. In the evenings, I would watch the outside light change through my elegantly cut window as I sat near my little roaring fire in my adorned fireplace. I was happy, content and ready to start teaching.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A pleasant sigh escaped my lips as I fell down in my chair behind my teaching desk. Lessons were done for another week and the weekend was upon us. It was mid-September and my class had seemed to already be a success. The students were excited about the new topic and very interested about me and where I was from. Professor McGonagall was also very pleased with the program so far.

I was absolutely loving the process of teaching.

I also loved befriending all the professors. Heroic and amazing stories filled the staff room which left me feeling like a young child as I hung on every word spoken within those walls. The teachers made me feel like I belonged. I was already a part of them as they were my new family.

I had also taken up with the new Herbology teacher. His name was Neville Longbottom and it was his first year teaching as well. He was very good at Herbology but seemed to be a little accident prone. I always tried to make my way down to the greenhouses each evening to help him clean up whatever mess he and his classes had made for the day. No matter what the work was, I always ended up in stitches at how funny he was, even if he hadn't meant to be so funny.

I was glad it was Friday and decided to prepare my desk for the end of the week. I could return on Saturday and Sunday to grade the papers on Egypt that I had assigned the fourth years two weeks ago. I also needed to go over my lessons plans for the next week. But I would get it done later.

I had just closed my gradebook when a tawny owl entered the classroom and dropped a note on my desk. It was odd to receive a note at this time of day and on a Friday. Perhaps it was from Neville. Curiosity shot through my fingers as I quickly opened it.

 _Dear Faculty of Hogwarts,_

 _We have had an incident today that I want to make you all aware of. Two fifth year students have been admitted into the infirmary after having suffered a weak cruciatus curse. The students claimed to be walking down the hall and alone when they suffered the curse. One claims it was a student hiding in the hallway and the other claims that a ghost is responsible for the curse. Either way, we must be extra vigilant. We will have a meeting on Saturday at 1 to address this issue. Please be in attendance._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Professor McGonagall_

I folded the paper and then wrote "Saturday at 1" on it so I wouldn't forget about the meeting. I vaguely knew what the cruciatus curse was but understood that it was very bad. My mind drifted off as I pushed myself away from my desk and ventured to the greenhouses.

The same letter I had just received was laying wide open on Neville's repotting table. Neville buzzed around Greenhouse 3, ignoring the paper and almost ignoring me, an uncomfortable tension hung in the air. I could take it no longer so I asked him about the letter and the curse. He stopped and stood quietly. I looked at him inquisitively as he tried to avoid my stare which was very unlike him. His deep blue eyes seemed to hold secrets as he finally responded with two words.

"Torture Curse."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I couldn't help but notice just how uneasy Neville was during the meeting with all the professors. Usually he was all goofy smiles. But now he just sat there. I wanted to give him a hug and tell him that I was there if he needed me. I hoped that when he was ready to tell me what was bothering him that he would. I hoped he would eventually trust me.

"The issue is this, not many students could pull off this curse without a certain set of knowledge skills." Professor McGonagall continued with the meeting bringing me back to the matters at hand.

"But the curse was weak." Professor Flitwick squeaked as he made his point.

"Still, I don't see how it's possible." Professor McGonagall said more to herself. I just sat there and tried to take it all in while Neville continued to study his lap. McGonagall almost didn't want to bring any attention to him. It was like she understood. I'm sure it had to do something with his history but he never talked to me about stuff like that. Neville just said he was a student at the time of the battle. I lowered my head at the thought of what he must have went through.

"You're not saying," Professor Binns said incredulously, "You're not saying that one of our ghosts had anything to do with this are you?" The ghostly professor studied everyone's faces to get their reactions. Everyone was familiar with the ghosts at Hogwarts. There was Professor Binns and the house ghost and of course Peeves, the poltergeist who loved to play tricks on the students. None of the ghosts seemed possible culprits.

"I don't think our ghosts would even do something like that." Professor Flitwick tossed the situation around in his head.

None of the teachers had any answers. Everyone just agreed to be extra vigilant and to double up on evening duties patrolling the halls.

At the meeting's dismissal, Neville didn't hesitate but jumped up quickly and ran out the door. Professor McGonagall's face softened as she watched Neville rush from the room. I had decided to give Neville his space for now but I would visit him later that evening. I filtered out of the room with the rest of the teachers and began to make my way back to my classroom.

Most students were out enjoying the September weather. There were a few students rushing through the halls but none of them seemed to be up to cursing people. I winked at a couple of Hufflepuffs who were clearly headed outside. The witches and the wizards in the paintings that lined the walls of the hallway smiled brightly to me as I made my way through the castle. It was almost like that meeting never happened and everything was as it should be.

Everything was ok.

I turned to head down the hall that lead to where my classroom was.

A prickly sensation suddenly swept up the back of my neck as my ears picked up panicked whispers. I whipped around real fast, alarmed at the sudden uneasy feeling that engulfed me.

Students were cowering beneath a window, looking up at something in the ceiling.

Only, I didn't see anything there.

"Everything alright here?" I quickly walked towards them for the reason that, at that moment, I didn't want to be alone.

"We're not sure professor. We had some things thrown at us and thought it to be Peeves, only… we're not sure." The Ravenclaw student held out his hand to show some stones, a paper weight, and an empty ink bottle. The other students continued to look up and around, a mixture of terror and confusion written on their faces.

"Peeves!" I gave out the one word warning without even bothering to look around. It did seem like a trick of Peeves. Peeves was annoying though had never made me uneasy. I thought I heard giggling behind me.

But…

But it didn't sound like Peeves.

The kids seemed not to have heard it at all. I slowly turned as fear slithered up my throat.

It definitely wasn't Peeves.

I had never seen this ghost before. He stood there with the look of pure glee written across his face.

"It's not Peeves." I couldn't hide the fear in my voice.

"What are you looking at professor?" A student stepped up beside me, squinting, trying to see whatever it was I was looking at.

He couldn't see the ghost.

"Why don't you go outside?" I firmly suggested. The Ravenclaw student's face whitened as the group rushed off, leaving me alone.

And then it hit me.

Like a wave.

The topic of the faculty meeting I had just attended. I slowly turned back to the ghost who was still there.

What if?

Was it really a ghost who did this? Was it him? How can I be the only one to see him? All these questions rolled in my head. My only solution was to run and run as fast as I could. If he was the one cursing people, I could easily be next. So, even though it was unprofessional and the students could see me, I ran.

"You can see me?"

I heard the voice break behind me but I wasn't going to stop. I kept my pace. My classroom was in my sights. I could hear the ghost calling out to me, right behind me, but I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of cursing me.

Today was not that day.

I reached my classroom.

I heard a smack behind me. It was the sound of someone diving into a pool from an extremely high height, the moment they hit the water.

I turned and it was the ghost. He couldn't go any further.

I studied him…my mind a whirl.

The new addition. This part of the castle was new and for some reason he couldn't enter it.

I was safe.

For now.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I tried, but I couldn't shake the thought of Neville being alone and upset down at the greenhouses, crying into his oversized flowers. Despite the ghost, I needed to go check on him. It was evening and I reasoned out the chances of running back into the ghost and the chances of this ghost being the one who was cursing the students. I thought of all the possibilities and all the variables and convinced myself that the chances were slim.

I basically talked myself into going to see Neville.

So I took off down the hall.

There was no sign of anyone.

I wanted to pat myself on the back. My reasoning was correct.

I felt my body relax a little as I made my way through the corridor. Perhaps I would see if Neville was up for a trip to Hogsmeade. I have never been there but there is a first time for everything and both of us could use the change in scenery.

My mind started whizzing around the possibilities of the adventures ahead when something started to nag me. Something didn't seem right. Instinctively, I slowed my walk down. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Then I noticed.

All the pictures adorning the walls of the hallways were empty.

I have never noticed something like this before. My breath caught in my lungs.

"Can you still see me?" The quiet of the hallway quickly was broken.

A yelp tore through my lips as I instinctively ducked and cowered towards the wall. I covered my head and braced myself for the curse to come.

"I take that as a yes." The ghost lightly giggled. I peered at him through my arms that was still folded over me, protecting me.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He crossed his arms and looked down at me in mild humor. I tried to swallow, my mouth dry. I tried to form words.

"Please," I barely whispered, "Please don't hurt me." I tucked further into a ball.

"Why would I hurt you when you are the first person to see me?" The ghost had uncrossed his arms and held them open as if his arms too were asking the question. It seemed his whole being was asking why he would think of hurting me.

"I'm the first person to see you?" I unfolded my arms to look at him better, "Since when?" Curiosity spread through my body like a warm liquid.

"Since ever." He giggled again and sat right down beside me. I completely unfolded at this gesture but was ready to run if I needed to.

I tried to catch my breath.

"I really scared you?" he giggled again.

"I thought you were going to hurt me."

"Hurt you? Why would I do that? Sure I may play jokes every now and then but Peeves takes all the credit." He carried on like everything was normal.

"Why can no one else see you?" I looked at him. He was a few years younger than me but not by much. His eyes twinkled with mischief yet also reflected sadness.

But they were captivating. I couldn't help but wonder what color they were in life.

"I don't know why people can't see me. I definitely thought it would be different than this." He didn't giggle this time. He looked down into his lap as a wave of sadness rushed upon the both of us.

"Well," I had relaxed but still had to muster a little bit of my voice, "I am glad I can see you." My own words took me aback. I was still uneasy but something deep down told me he wouldn't and probably couldn't curse anyone.

"I am glad you can see me too." He smiled this big smile that I knew affected me more than it should. I didn't know what to say. I just hugged my legs to me and looked at him. He looked back. The fact that he had been noticed had thrilled him more than anything. To think what it would have been like to exist to no one.

His smile turned into a goofy grin and before I knew it, I was smiling back. I suddenly felt very comfortable. We both broke out into giggles.

"So what's your name?" He winked at me.

"Jessie." I didn't understand why I couldn't stop smiling at him, "What's yours?"

"My name is Fred."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Neville was moping around the greenhouses just like I knew he would be. He gladly accepted my invitation to go to Hogsmeade but asked if we could go the next day. I didn't mind waiting. In fact, I really didn't feel like leaving Hogwarts that evening. I kept on thinking about Fred though I dared not mention him to Neville. I knew that if I talked about something that only I could see, he could take that as a very bad thing. And people would think I was crazy. It could even cost me my job. So I kept quiet and enjoyed the evening in the greenhouses.

The next day, Sunday, was cheerier than the previous day. I had almost forgot the problems of the past week as I got ready to go to Hogsmeade with Neville. It was nice to not dress like a teacher for a change. For some reason, I was spending some extra time getting ready, making sure my make-up was perfect and that my hair was put up just right. I wore a pair of jeans and a lacy top. I definitely looked much different than I usually did when I was teaching lessons. I stared at myself one last time in the mirror and headed out to go meet Neville.

I hadn't seen Fred since yesterday and had to admit that I hoped to run into him. Especially now that I was less teachery.

What is going on with me?

I was going to Hogsmeade with Neville.

Then something hit me. What if Neville thought I was dressing up for him? That could add some problems to the relationship, make things awkward. Neville was a fantastic guy but I had grown to view him as a best friend, my buddy, helping me navigate the halls of Hogwarts as we taught. It could be nothing more than that.

Then who was I dressing up for?

I quickly made my way to the greenhouses.

Hogsmeade was everything I had imagined it would be. It was the picturesque English village with the cute little cottages and shops. Neville showed me around and then we got butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks in which I instantly fell in love with. I could see that Neville was in better spirits and just as I had feared, I could also tell that he had noticed how I was dressed.

At least he continued to be too nervous to make any bold moves. I kept the hope that this would keep our friendship where it should be.

Completely platonic.

We parted ways once we got back to Hogwarts that late afternoon. I decided to head back to my quarters to relax and prepare for the week ahead. It was nice to have an outing. The weekend had freshened me to the point that I was really looking forward to the coming week.

"Hogsmeade eh?" I was alone in a hallway when I heard the smile in his voice before I even saw him.

"Yeah," I turned towards the voice, flashing a half grin, "it was my first time there."

"And what did you think?"

"It was amazing." I couldn't try to hide my excitement. Fred glided up to my side.

"I miss butterbeer." He grinned but just as before, I could feel the sadness behind the smile. I suddenly wanted to know everything about him, about his life, about his family, about how he died. But just like Neville, I felt it improper to ask. So I hoped that he too would eventually tell me.

"It is delicious!" I quickly added.

"Don't tell me this was your first time drinking butterbeer too?" He looked at me like something just sprouted out of my face.

"Yeah, actually it was." I shrugged as if it was no big deal. He shook his head but continued to smile.

"So what is it like to be a teacher at Hogwarts?" He put his hands in his pockets as we walked, well he glided, along. I filled his ear with all my thoughts and experiences on the school so far. I couldn't help but show my enthusiasm. He seemed to enjoy listening to my stories as well. So much that when I paused to take a deep breath, I noticed we had stopped right before the new section of the castle had begun.

We had stopped right before my classroom.

He couldn't go further and I wasn't ready to say goodbye.

So we both sat down and continued our conversation.

He told me of all the things that he had noticed. He also told me which students to watch out for. He seemed to notice everything that happened in the castle as much as nothing in the castle had noticed him.

Until me.

"I still wonder why I can see you." I casually stated. Fred's mood quickly changed.

"I still don't know why people can't see me. It would be very different if they could. I'm just glad that you can." He stared straight into me.

It was instinctual. It was also like I had forgotten. I reached for him, to touch him. I wanted so bad to touch him.

My hands plunged into ice water, pain shot up through my fingers as the coldness nipped at my flesh. I yelped and we both jerked away. He looked away embarrassingly as I pulled my hand to me, trying to warm it.

"I'm sorry." I muttered as the feeling slowly began to return to my hand. So this is what it felt like to touch a ghost. And I realized that I would never really touch him, ever.

He wouldn't look at me. Solemn despair hung between us. I didn't know what to say.

"I think I will let you get some rest now." He seemed to search for a quick solution to the tension as he glanced at me and tried to smile. I intently watched him as he stood up for any sign of forgiveness at my mistake.

"You really did look nice today." And with a pop he was gone.

I sat there, still holding my hand, alone in the hallway.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Monday morning brought back routine. It was nice to be back into the swing of things. The morning sessions went great and I was particularly excited about teaching this week.

It was America week.

I have been looking forward to teaching about my home in the United States for a very very long time.

Lunch time was a little awkward as Neville approached me in the staff room and stuttered through asking me to join him on a trip to Diagon Alley the next weekend. I hadn't been there either so I accepted. I also made a mental note to not dress up so much this time. Hopefully Neville wouldn't think it was a date. I just didn't want our friendship to cross that line.

The evening sessions went just as well as the morning sessions. The students seem to be very interested in this week's topic. What I hadn't expected was the twinge of homesickness I felt when talking about it. I started to think about a home trip the next summer.

Classes concluded for the day and I started to mentally prepare myself for the fact that I had my very first assignment to monitor the castle that night. Neither I nor Neville had been assigned the task to walk the castle at night because we were new teachers, even though Neville had attended school there. But with recent events, we were now assigned duties. I had Monday, Neville had Tuesday, and we both had Thursday together.

Dinner was over and the students were slowly filtering back to their common rooms to start their homework assignments or to do whatever they had planned to do. I had gone back to my room to prepare myself for the night. I had not seen Fred since our last conversation but since I was patrolling the castle, I hoped to run into him. Well, not literally this time.

I checked myself in the mirror and added some light make up. Can't blame a girl for trying to look good. I was ready so I left my quarters and classroom.

The castle seemed unusually quiet but I never really knew what it was like at that time of night. But to me, even the paintings, seemed quiet. Perhaps everyone was preparing for a good night's sleep. But being in a school with a lot of children, you would figure for a little bit more noise.

And then I heard it.

My blood iced over even though deep down I had expected this.

Screams ripped through the hallways that immediately sent me in a run. I twisted and turned and tried my best to follow the sounds.

The yelling continued.

I turned another corner and slid to a stop in front of two 6 years.

The boy writhed in pain on the ground. He was the one screaming, while the girl was crying in terror. I dashed towards them, not even knowing how I was going to help but hopefully I would think of something. When I got a few steps away, the boy stopped writhing and fell limp on the floor. The girl screamed and ran to him.

"Calm down." I caught her before she could reach him and tried to look into her eyes, "I need your help. He needs your help. You need to run and get Professor McGonagall. Can you do that?" Tears streamed from her eyes as she shook her head. She took one more glance at the boy and headed off to find McGonagall.

I turned my attention to the boy. He was still breathing but knocked out cold. Realization swept over me as I felt for his pulse.

I just witnessed the cruciatus curse.

It seemed hours before the girl returned with McGonagall. It took every teacher on duty and Madame Pomfrey to get the student back to the infirmary. The girl wanted to stay with him but I was given the orders to take her back to her dormitory. She quietly sniffled as I walked her back to the Ravenclaw tower.

What a first night on patrol.

And I still had a few more hours of duty.

I hoped there was no more excitement for the rest of the night.

I headed down through the castle towards the dungeons, my mind racing as I went. What was going on with these students and who was cursing them? And why now? And where was Fred?

I knew deep down that he wasn't the one responsible for this though I tossed around the idea of talking to him about it.

I needed to see Fred.

Or perhaps, I just wanted to see him.

My mind drifted as I walked through the dungeons. I was so deep in thought I almost didn't notice the movement to my right.

But something caught my eye.

A woman I have never seen before crouched near a wall half hidden in the darkness. Her big dark curls flowed around her as she stared menacingly at me. She grinned and slithered into the shadows where she disappeared. There was no doubt about it.

She was a ghost too.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When my shift was over, I almost ran back to my quarters. I didn't enter my classroom but sat down in the middle of the hallway. I really needed to talk to someone.

So I sat there in the dark hoping he would show up.

I waited and waited.

The last time we were together was awkward but that was no reason for us never to talk again. I started to get a little worried. What if he didn't want to talk to me?

"You been waiting for a while now. What you waiting on?" His voice broke through the dark and I took in a deep breath.

"How long have you been there?"

"I was curious to see how long you would wait." The ghost glided up and set down right beside me and started to study my face.

I looked at him, at his smile. There was just something about him. And I suddenly remembered that I couldn't even give him a hug. I shook the thoughts out of my head and then told him everything. I told him about the curse and the students and seeing the woman in the dungeons. I told him my fear of being the only one to see him. I even told him that for a split second I worried that he was the one cursing the children but then I knew he wouldn't possibly do something like that.

He sat quietly, studying the floor as he listened to everything.

After I was done, I tried to analyze his face, for any reaction.

"I had noticed some strange things but wasn't sure if it was true or not." Fred almost whispered. "This isn't good."

"I know." My shoulders slumped in defeat. "I'm sure we are going to have a huge meeting soon."

"They may conclude that Hogwarts might not be safe." Fred looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"Could that happen?" The thought had never even crossed my mind.

"There was a time when they found Hogwarts unsafe and almost closed it."

My blood ran cold and not because I touched Fred again. Could Hogwarts close? There would go my dream job. And Fred, would I ever see him again?

"If Hogwarts closes, I won't be able to see you." I barely whispered. I looked at him and never seen him so unhappy.

"To not exist to anyone was painful…very painful. But now that I exist to you, I don't want to lose you." The seriousness of his emotions washed over me as his voice grew quiet.

I looked at him. I knew what he was trying to say. He looked deep into me and made me catch my breath.

"You need to get some rest. I'm going to go do some snooping around. I will talk to you tomorrow and we are going to make sure that we find out what is going on around here." He stood and glided up, almost to the ceiling as he was talking to me. With a little wink, he disappeared.

I stood up and headed towards the classroom.

Realization had swept over me.

I should be falling in love with someone like Neville. I should be out meeting other wizards in the local towns. There is a lot of things I should be doing. But for some reason, I felt drawn to him.

A ghost.

Was I falling in love with someone I could never be with?

I couldn't stop it.

As I lay in bed later that night, I thought of what it would be like if Fred was alive. I imagined that he was my age and we could hold hands and walk in the sunlight. I wondered what he would look like as a living person and how it would be to be wrapped up in his arms. I didn't fight it but let myself fall into those girlie fantasies.

Tears quietly fell on my pillow as I pulled my covers closer to me.

They were just fantasies.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was as I had feared. One more incident with the students and they were going to have to close Hogwarts until further notice which meant until they could figure out what was going on.

Neville had been given a special assignment to go to purchase a few selective books. He wouldn't tell me which books they were but he did have to go to Diagon Alley. He asked if I wanted to join him since we probably wouldn't be able to leave the castle this weekend anyways. I agreed to go, gladly excepting a distraction from everything floating around in my head. Besides, I liked seeing new places.

I might also get a glimpse of the books he was supposed to buy which would give me and Fred more information.

Dinner at the school was over. The other teachers had shifts watching the castle so Neville and I headed outside to start our journey to Diagon Alley.

I still didn't really care to apparate. It made me a little sick but it was the quickest way of travel. Neville nervously took my hand and with a pop, we were gone.

I quickly forgot my discomfort of traveling at my first sight of Diagon Alley. It was definitely bigger than Hogsmeade with a lot more people and places. Witches and Wizards bustled around carrying on with their daily lives. The smell of smoke and baked goods floated through the air, tempting every taste bud. Sounds mixed together to form such a unique symphony that I felt I could listen to it for hours. My eyes opened wide as I looked around in amazement. The glistening Gringotts at the end of the alley shined like a silver sun kissed statue standing majestic and keeping watch. Neville lightly chuckled at me, as I was like a kid, trying to take it all in.

Why had it taken me so long to visit this place?

Neville beamed at my giddiness.

"Have a look around. I'm going to get my errand over with so we can enjoy ourselves." Neville winked at me, seeming more confident since he was trusted with an important task. He took off as excitement continued to wash over me. I started down the cobblestone street, checking out each shop and all the unique objects being sold.

I happily went into Flourish and Blotts. I, myself, loved books but also thought I ran the chance of running into Neville and seeing just exactly what he was up to. Neville wasn't in the store but there was a lot of interesting books to look at. I made a mental note of a book wish list and went back out on the street to continue my exploration.

One shop caught my attention.

Lights and bright colors almost completely lit up its part of Diagon Alley. Laughter and explosions could be heard within the oddly decorative walls. I could tell there were more people in this shop than all the others.

I stepped into the store.

It took a few seconds to adjust to my surroundings as there was something going on everywhere. Various objects flew through the air as boxes on the shelves jiggled or tried to bounce off. Bins full of odds and ends seemed to pulsate as witches and wizards giggled at the inspection of fake wands, extendable ears, and Peruvian instant dark powder. The air smelled sweet and joy seemed to fill every corner of the shop. I walked around, trying to take it all in. Slowly I headed up the small staircase to see what the second floor would have to offer. Laughter abounded and I couldn't help but feel wonderful in this very happy place.

"Can I help you with something on this fine evening?" A voice broke my thoughts. A familiar voice.

Then my heart stopped.

I turned around, forgetting to breathe.

A bright face smiled at me. It was a face I recognized instantly and my heart flipped. His hazel eyes looked into mine.

I should have known they were beautifully hazel.

But what was most surprising was the red hair.

He had red hair.

My heart smiled at that. It was something I wouldn't have guessed.

And he was handsome.

How could this even be real? How could this be?

I swallowed and tried to find my voice.

"Fred?" It came out in a squeaky light whisper. My eyes started to fill up with tears.

The smile fell from Fred's face and his eyes deepened. I wanted to reach for him. To touch him. He staggered back as if I had pushed him, his face turning an ashy grey. "What did you call me?" He barely whispered.

"Fred" I squeaked again suddenly feeling uncomfortable, like meeting a Fred who was alive was all wrong. It had to be wrong.

"But I'm George." A tear glided down his cheek as he let go and fell to the ground. He sat there, staring into nothing. "But I'm George." He whispered again.

Who was George?

Instinctively I knelt beside him and reached out for his hand.

It was warm, solid. He grabbed my hand and squeezed. "How do you know Fred?" He pulled me closer.

I felt myself getting dizzy. I jerked my hand away suddenly and felt the need to run away, to run fast away. I stumbled towards the green winding stairs.

"How do you know Fred?" George had gotten up and grabbed my elbow. He swung me around before I could take the first step down the stairs. I looked into his eyes. There was a deep need and a pain that I could even feel.

Very much like the pain I had seen in Fred's eyes.

I didn't jerk away from him but I couldn't speak either. Realization crossed his face.

"You've seen him."

"Hey George," Neville bounded up smiling but confusion quickly washed on his face as he noticed the grip George had on me. "What's going on?" Neville demanded in a quick panic.

George didn't acknowledge him but continued to stare at me with urgency. Neville stepped up and tried to pry George off of me but his hand was a vise that had started to mold into my arm. I stared at him. I didn't pull away, I couldn't. Confusion roared in my head like a run-away freight train.

Right at that moment, another red headed man came up and tried to help Neville pull George off of me.

"She knows about Fred!" I heard him cry to the other man as Neville pulled me down the stairs. I jerked and tried to make my way back to him… back to Fred or George. Whoever it was, just being able to touch him, to feel heat. To see him. To really see him.

But that wasn't Fred.

Neville pulled me out of the store.

Once back on the street, Neville turned me around and made me face him. He didn't say anything, he just stared at me. My body felt heavy as if all the strength had left. I let my eyes dart around, not focusing on anything.

I didn't want to catch his gaze.

He grabbed my hand and before I knew it, we were back at Hogwarts, down by the greenhouses.

I swayed at the sickening feeling but didn't have much time to get over it. Neville was dragging me into the greenhouses.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"How do you know about Fred?" Neville was ransacking a few of his trunks as I sat in an oversized fluffy sofa that seemed to want to swallow me whole. Neville tossed a few books in a pile and continued looking for whatever it was he was looking for. "How do you know about Fred?" His voice got louder. His voice got stern.

"I…I saw him." I barely spoke. I had never seen Neville like this before.

Neville whipped around and grabbed me by my arms, pulling me up out of the chair and close to him.

"Have you seen anyone else?" His eyes searched mine. I instinctively jerked away and he let me go. Neville's shoulders suddenly dropped. His eyes darkened as he looked back at me, and I saw my friend again. "I'm sorry." His voice was steady. He sat down in another fluffy chair.

Neville sat there in silence as I quickly made some tea.

"How do you know Fred?" He quietly whispered as I handed him a cup of comforting tea.

I looked down at own my cup and then back up to him. Neville was my best friend at Hogwarts. Should I keep my secret? But how was I to explain the incident with George?

So I told him everything and hoped he wouldn't think I was crazy.

Well…

I told him almost everything.

I left out the part about my feelings… for Fred.

I could tell from his reaction to my story that he didn't think I was crazy. However, when I mentioned the female ghost he almost dropped his cup.

He tried to steady himself, resolve written across his face. He slowly stood up, walked over to me, grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He pulled me out the door of greenhouse 3 as we headed towards the castle.

He didn't say anything. He just looked forward in determination as he pulled me along. I didn't struggle. I trusted Neville though I was starting to feel really uneasy at the change of his behavior.

Inside the castle we descended deeper into the pit, towards the dungeons. Neville slowed down his pace and now was turning to glance at me every few steps. I searched his face, unsure of what was going on. The hallways continued to get darker as he pulled me along.

"Wittle bittle Wongbottom." A voice cracked through the shadows that made me stop, my blood turned ice cold. Neville tried to jerk me forward but then quickly turned around.

"You see something?" Neville moved closer to me and studied my face.

"Does Nevie Wevie miss his parents? How are they doing little Nevie Wevie." The voice continued. I couldn't see her but knew she was up in the shadows. My eyes strained as I looked up trying to find the source of the voice. Neville followed my gaze as he tried to see in the dark too.

"Neville?" Fear gripped me. I wanted to run, to leave. Her laughter pierced through the hallway once again. Sweat beaded up on his forehead as he tried to swallow.

"And?" His mouth was dry as he asked the question. I knew what he meant.

"Your parents." I could barely reply.

"Somehow, I have always known." Neville quietly spoke to the air and then looked up to me, his eyes almost pleading.

"What?"

He didn't answer. He grabbed me with strength I never knew Neville to have and we raced for light, any light. I could hear the taunts and booming laughter behind us as we raced forward. The laughter was slowly fading so this thing, this monster wasn't following us though it was taking a lot of joy at our panic and fear. Neville was almost dragging me as we bounded up a flight of stairs. Light hit every part of the hallway as Neville stopped and bent over, trying to catch his breath.

"The ghost you saw… she is bad, very bad…" I could see the tears swell up in his eyes as he straightened himself up, "She cursed my parents. Her name is Bellatrix LeStrange." Neville looked around the hallway for answers to questions that seemed to float in his head. Then he looked straight at me. "It has been a ghost cursing the students all along."

"But why would she curse students?" I whispered trying to wrap my mind around everything that was happening, trying to understand.

"She doesn't need a reason. It's just who she is." Neville grabbed my hand once again. "We got to go see McGonagall."

We rushed through the hallways and corridors. We didn't slow down till we reached the headmistresses office.

"Stay here for a second." Neville tried a comforting wink as he left me in the hallway and went to talk to McGonagall.

I was alone in the hallway with and insane ghost on the loose. I suddenly didn't feel safe myself.

Something grabbed my arm and I screamed. I quickly turned and threw my arms up to fend off whatever was coming after me.

George stood there, staring. He definitely looked exactly like Fred only a little older. I dropped my guard as I studied his face. Intense emotions vibrated off George as he stood there watching me. It was as if time had stopped and all that was left was his pain. I stood there, awkwardly.

"This is the first time I've been back here since….since…." George's words trailed off into silence. I instinctively took a small step towards him.

"Please." Desperation and need coated his words, "Take me to him."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

George kept quiet as we walked down the hallway. I glanced at him from the side as we walked. I studied him. I knew Fred would look just like that. He would act just like that too. Being with George gave me a longing I had never felt before.

We slowly walked towards my quarters. When I reached the end point, I sat down like usual and waited.

"Needing to talk?" The correct familiar voice broke through the silence.

I stood up and turned.

There was George, watching me, solid and alive.

There was Fred, watching me, wispy and wonderful.

Then Fred saw him.

He sunk slowly to the floor as if he was standing with us.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a twin?" I asked him as he stared at his brother. George's eyes grew wide as he watched me talk into thin air.

"Is he…is he here? Is Fred here?" George gasped back a sob and tried to look around to find his brother. I shook my head yes.

I watched the brothers, a few feet apart. Fred wanted to touch George as much as George wanted to see Fred.

"Tell him I miss him." George couldn't hold back the tears. I could hear Fred starting to sob too.

"He can hear you."

"Ask him…" Fred tried to contain himself, "Ask him if he ever created the whirring wingdings we had talked about."

"He's asking about whirring wingdings." I turned to George. George let out a cry and fell to the floor.

"I did Fred, I did." George fought his sobs, "And I created many other things. And I got married Fred. To Angelina. I….I wish you could have been there. You were to be my best man Fred…and now, now we're going to have a baby." George's sobs echoed the tears that flowed down Fred's face. "If it's a boy," George gasped, "I'm going to name him Fred." He broke down again, sitting crumpled on the floor.

"Tell him," Fred barely held it together, "Tell him I'm sorry. That I didn't mean to leave him so soon."

"He said he was sorry," My throat tightened as my eyes filled with tears. "He didn't mean to leave you so soon." I could feel the wetness fall down my face.

"I don't want to live this life without you." George lost all control. The very center of George's soul wept. I walked over and gently placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Tell him that I see he's still holy." Fred smiled through his tears.

"He says you're still holy." I repeated. George felt the side of his head where his ear should have been. He laughed through his pain.

"I wish I could see you." George talked into the air.

"He wants to know how the family is doing."

George talked into the air and updated his brother on their family. They couldn't see each other but I could see both of them. They had to have been a pair. I felt a longing and a sadness as I watched them. George kept on talking.

I stood there and watched them.

Two mirror images.

Only one had begun to fade.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I was still with George and Fred when Neville, Professor McGonagall, and a handful of other Hogwarts teachers came running down the hall towards us. Neville must have returned to the greenhouses to get the pile of books because now his arms were loaded. Professor McGonagall stepped up and drew attention from everyone.

"We don't have a moment to lose. We need your help." Professor McGonagall suddenly addressed me with urgency. "Come with us. We got to find Bellatrix LeStrange." I searched the teachers' faces for answers to what was going on but all I could see was confusion and fear.

Except for Neville.

Neville looked resolved.

"But Headmistress, the students….the students are still in grave danger." Professor Flitwick protested.

"Neville?" I questioned Neville.

"Is Filch getting the house ghosts out?" Professor McGonagall continued not acknowledging my question.

"Yes."

"We do need to protect the students."

"What's going on?" I was starting to get a little scared.

"We are going to banish Bellatrix." Neville looked at me. I had never seen him like this. His body was coiled, ready to spring as he was not afraid. I searched around looking for answers. Chaos swirled among the group and something didn't seem right.

"They are going to banish all the ghosts in Hogwarts." Fred was now beside me. Looking at me. He was no longer crying, in fact, his eyes seemed open and aware.

"But the students are still in danger." Professor Flitwick continued with urgency. I tried to keep focus on what Fred was saying.

Then a wave hit me.

No.

NO.

"Yes, I know." Fred mustered a smile for me. Resigned to his fate.

"No." I sputtered a cry.

"But the students are in danger, Ms. Adams." Professor Flitwick flung out his arms in urgency. I looked around at the crowd, at his brother, at him.

Everyone was preparing for what was ahead. But he, he was watching me.

"Help them." He smiled and whispered.

I breathed in deep.

"The ghosts can't go into the new editions of the castle. They can't go into the hallway going to my classroom and my classroom." The teachers grew suddenly quiet as they all turned to face me.

"Makes sense." Professor McGonagall acknowledged. She ordered the head teachers to bring their houses down and put them in my classroom where they would be safe. Teachers scurried off leaving the rest of us in silence.

"Professor?" I interrupted the silence. I had to know. "Why am I the only one to see these spirits?"

"You have no emotional or mental connection to them. You have no memory of what happened here. Since you are not connected, you can see them." Professor answered me gently.

"And it's a good thing too. If you never saw Bellatrix, we would never know who was putting a curse on the students." Neville acknowledge with severe resolve.

I took it all in. I could feel myself slipping. I could feel myself losing him.

"Neville, Professor McGonagall," my voice squeaked, "Will we get rid of all spirits?"

George made a noise behind me that seemed to come straight from his soul.

"Yes, we are cleansing the castle." Professor said without hesitation.

"What if there is a ghost here that should be saved?" This couldn't be happening. Fred couldn't be banished.

"That's impossible to save him." Neville added.

"Impossible?" Defeat etched despair on my soul.

"To save a ghost from banishment, one must sacrifice his own life." McGonagall stated the fact as if in regular conversation. "No one will want to do that for LeStrange."

"No!"

A voice yelled behind me. A voice only I could hear. He knew my thoughts.

"How do you do this?"

Neville turned to me. A look of hurt and surprise wiped over his face.

"You have to stand inside the ghost at the moment the banishing ritual has taken place." McGonagall continued to answer.

Neville studied me. Then he understood.

Fred.

Students were now passing by us, headed to my classroom. Once all the students were safely tucked away in my part of the castle, Professor McGonagall busied herself with getting the teachers to set up wards at the opening of the hallway to protect the students.

"Now, let's move down here where we will summon all spirits. Jessie, you need to let us know when she is here." Neville took charge and started thumbing through his books. The teachers started to move down the hallways. Some teachers took point as Neville began to draw on the floor. McGonagall looked on.

Neville was in charge.

George had moved with the group. Watching closely but also glancing back at me as if to ask where Fred was. Neville began an incantation of a different language that seemed to make the writing on the floor smoke, filling the hall with a slight blue haze.

"Don't." I heard the plea as I turned and faced Fred. Tears fell down his face. "My life was taken from me early. You need to live. Live for us both"

At that moment, that very moment, I understood soulmates. It was a notion I really hadn't thought of before. I just felt that people were more compatible with certain people. But for there to be one person that you are meant to be with seemed extreme to me.

Until now.

How could I live without him now that I know who he was?

Suddenly, Fred was at the other end of the hall. He was frozen, standing over a rune Neville had drawn on the floor.

The ritual had begun.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I ran down the hallway and positioned myself close to Fred. He was the only ghost summoned so far.

"Let us know when she is here." Neville spoke with destined authority. I had never seen him so sure of himself. He stood with courage and valor. Tonight, Neville was going to get his revenge.

A laugh burst through the air.

No one noticed. I looked around but no one had even budged.

Then there she was.

Frozen to another rune written on the floor. The ghastly woman smiled an evil smile, a permanent laugh wrapped across her face. It was like even though she was frozen, she was going to do her best to cause harm and to delight in it.

"Neville." I cleared my throat. "She is here, right there." I pointed to where she was. Everyone turned as if they would see her.

No one noticed me as I stepped closer to Fred.

Without hesitation, Neville whipped his wand around as an ancient spell escaped his lips. The other teachers lifted there wands and Neville continued to whip his wand in a vicious circle.

Both Fred and Bellatrix began to scream.

I didn't hesitate.

I jumped into what seemed like a cold lake. The water engulfed me. I was going to drown.

Neville's wand whipped faster as his words got louder.

A screeching noise broke through my brain like a train out of control. I heard Bellatrix's screams disappear. I felt a slight touch like a gentle memory of a kiss.

The ritual was done.

My body fell limp to the floor.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Being dead wasn't what I had expected. It was like living except all the people who were actually alive floated around in an ethereal body. It was a complicated separation of planes.

I looked at Fred.

I couldn't stop looking at him. His red hair shined in the moonlight. His eyes twinkled at me.

I watched the ghosts of the teachers lean over my body. Neville was crying. I didn't want him to be sad. I knew what he felt for me.

I felt a hand grab mind. A sensation swept over me starting down low and deep within myself that shot up through me, bursting up through my limbs and into my fingers.

I turned towards him.

What would have been my breath caught quickly in my breast. I looked deeply at him like I never looked at him before.

We rushed upon each other like two waves fiercely needing to intertwine. His mouth found mine and he kissed me so deep. Dead or alive, this kiss was pure. I could melt into him. I wrapped myself around him as he wrapped himself around me.

I was glad no one could see us.

The long awaited desire, the need was so deep. In a few little movements I felt him inside of me, pushing us higher and higher. I closed my eyes at the pleaser and clung to him with all my might. When I opened them, I noticed we were floating way above the hallway floor. Most of the teachers had left but Neville was still leaning over my body.

But I paid no attention to that. I looked deeply into Fred's eyes and kissed him once more.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

No one could see us but that was alright. We had the whole castle to ourselves. We spent our days together and nothing was more perfect. We knew when George's first child arrived at Hogwarts that the whole family was doing just fine. It made Fred happy to know that his brother was happy.

Even though I was dead, I felt alive. I spent my days with him being thankful for that letter proposal I got what seemed ages ago

"You have done so much for me." Fred held me close and ran his hands through my hair. Ghostly students passed right by us, not even knowing we were there.

I looked at him and felt my heart burst.

"I would do it again." That's all I could say because I would. This was fate. When I received that letter and the offer to teach at Hogwarts, I thought it was a new beginning but it was a means to bring me to what my life was supposed to be about.

My life had been fulfilled.

I pulled him in, closer to me.


End file.
